Frank Longbottom
*Augusta Longbottom (mother) *Alice Longbottom (wife) *Neville Longbottom (son) *Algie Longbottom (uncle) *Enid Longbottom (aunt) *Hannah Longbottom (daughter-in-law) |blood=Pure-blood |marital=Married |title= |alias= |hidem= |wand=Unknown |boggart= |patronus= |animagus= |job=Auror |house= Gryffindor |loyalty=*Longbottom family *Gryffindor * Fawley family *Ministry of Magic **Auror Office *Order of the Phoenix }} Frank C.J.The trophy list for Philosopher's Stone has F. C. J. Longbottom written on it. Given the time period, this can only be Frank, so his middle names begin with C and J. Longbottom was a pure-blood wizard, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic during Lord Voldemort's first rise to power. He was the son of Augusta Longbottom and the husband of Auror Alice Longbottom, formerly Alice Fawley. Frank and his wife were original members of the Order of the Phoenix and fought against Death Eaters during the First Wizarding War. At the end of the war in 1981, when their son Neville was only an infant, he and his wife were tortured into insanity by four Death Eaters. He and his wife were subsequently placed in the Janus Thickey Ward for irrevocable spell damage at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where he currently resides. Biography Early life and career Frank was born to Mr Longbottom and his wife Augusta. He came from an old, respected pure-blood family, considered to be one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. He may have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ultimately, Frank became a well-respected Auror, as did his wife, Alice. At the time Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters were growing increasingly powerful, Alice and Frank joined the Order of the Phoenix to oppose them. - "Ron stopped craning his neck to catch a glimpse of Neville’s parents and looked mortified. “They were Aurors, you know, and very well respected within the Wizarding community,” Mrs Longbottom went on. “Highly gifted, the pair of them. I — yes, Alice dear, what is it?”" First Wizarding War ]] Frank and Alice welcomed their only child, Neville, on 30 July 1980. - F.A.Q. questions (archived here via the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine) Shortly after being born, Neville managed to magically adjust his blankets so that they were wrapped more tightly around him, but no one witnessed this remarkable feat. The midwife who attended the birth assumed that Frank had tucked the newborn boy in more snugly. As Aurors and Order members, Frank and Alice earned the wrath of Lord Voldemort by virtue of the fact that they were very efficient, and was responsible for a lot of captures, arrests and imprisonments of his Death Eaters throughout the First Wizarding War.PotterCast Interviews J.K. Rowling, part 1 (December 17, 2007) and ultimately defied him three times. The latter made their son, Neville, one of the two young infants who was the possible subject of a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney about the person who could defeat the Dark Lord. The other infant was Harry Potter, son of Order members James and Lily Potter. Trelawney's prediction was overheard by Death Eater Severus Snape, who informed Voldemort. The Dark Lord targeted Harry, because he was also a half-blood, and was defeated for the first time on 31 October, 1981. It is not known if the Longbottoms were told about the prophecy, as it is not known they disappeared into hiding, nor undertook any action to prevent the Death Eaters from harming the family after Voldemort's fall. Permanent incapacitation Shortly afterward, Alice and Frank were attacked by Death Eaters Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. They were capturedIn Igor Karkaroff says: "I know for a fact that this person took part in the capture, and by means of the Criuciatus Curse, torture of the Auror Frank Longbottom and his Wife!" thus confirming that Alice and and Frank were captured and then tortured. and tortured extensively with the Cruciatus Curse. Although the Death Eaters were caught and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban for their crimes, their victims would never recover. Frank was deemed insane, and lost his capability to function in society. He and Alice were placed in the permanent ward of St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where they would reside for the rest of their lives not being able to recognise their son.NBC Interview with J.K. Rowling: Beyond the Epilogue Because of Frank and Alice's inability to care for their son, Neville was raised in the care of his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother. Neville regularly visits his parents for Christmas and other holidays, although they do not overtly recognise Neville on these visits. Neville was taunted about his parents' state by one of their attackers, Bellatrix Lestrange, during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Neville witnessed the death of Bellatrix at Molly Weasley's hands during the Battle of Hogwarts. Personality and traits Frank was a well-respected Auror and member of the Order of the Phoenix. It is said that he and his wife were very beloved among the wizarding world. After they were tortured into insanity, he couldn't recognise his son, but Neville still loved them. Magical abilities and skills *'Magical Mastery': In addition to being a highly talented Auror, implying that he achieved the necessary grades in his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, Frank was a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix and a highly competent wizard. He successfully defied Lord Voldemort on three separate occasions and survived the actual war unscathed, only afterwards was he subjected to horrendous torture by Bellatrix Lestrange and her cohorts. *'Auror skills': As an official Dark Wizard catcher, Frank Longbottom was an accomplished and skilful wizard. Along with his wife and fellow Auror Alastor Moody, he successfully rounded up many of the Dark Lord's followers throughout the latter's first rise to power. Despite his considerable ability, however, he was unable to fight off the group of some of the fiercest supporters of Lord Voldemort that targeted him and his wife shortly after Lord Voldemort's disappearance, and were captured by them and subsequently tortured to insanity by Death Eaters looking for information about the whereabouts of their fallen leader, namely Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, along with Barty Crouch Jr. Relationships Family Frank and his wife were Aurors and members of the first Order of the Phoenix. They had a son named Neville together. When Neville was only a year old, Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity by four Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were imprisoned for life in Azkaban, but Frank and Alice required permanent care at St Mungo's. Neville was very sad about his parents, and visited them in the hospital, although they could not recognise him, he was also "quite proud" to be their son as he told Harry Potter in 1995. Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother, was also very sad. She too had a high opinion of them and was very proud when her grandson fought in several battles, like his parents, she even stated that he was finally starting to "live up to his father at last." Order of the Phoenix Other members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared to have had a good relationship with Frank and Alice during the First Wizarding War. Some of them, such as Alastor Moody, were very sad that the Longbottoms were tortured into insanity. Moody also stated that the Longbottoms would have preferred to die than live in insanity. Etymology *Frank is an English word meaning free or truthful. *His name could also be from Frank Sidebottom. *The Franks were a Germanic tribe that settled in France and the Netherlands. The name is derived from a word meaning "spear." Behind the scenes *Frank Longbottom was briefly portrayed by James Payton in . Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Frank Longbottom fr:Frank Londubat it:Frank Longbottom ru:Френк Долгопупс fi:Frank Longbottom nl:Frank Lubbermans pl:Frank Longbottom Category:Auror Office personnel Category:Aurors Category:Blood traitors Category:British individuals Category:Cruciatus Curse victims Category:First Order of the Phoenix Category:Longbottom family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:St Mungo's permanent patients Category:HP wizards